The present invention relates generally to ventilation or heating systems of the passenger vehicles such as cars or buses or the like. More particularly the invention relates to a mounting arrangement for air ducts of the ventilation or heating system which are located within the interior of the passenger vehicle.
In the known arrangements an air duct is bounded by a profile of an angularly shaped cross-section which may be made from a sheet metal or from a synthetic material reinforced with filaments or fibers. Such a profile is mounted within the vehicle so that it is secured to the floor of the vehicle with one end thereof and affixed to the side wall of the vehicle with another end.
This structure is known and used as for example, in the subway car constructions "U2 Frankfurt". The known arrangements include an angularly shaped profile of a sheet metal bounding the air duct and having the ends secured to the floor and to the side wall of the vehicle. One end is affixed to the floor of the vehicle by means of a metal bar. This bar is formed as a U-shaped element having a gap to receive the end of the metal profile. In order to reduce the gap rubber inserts are installed into the U-shaped bar. The other end of the profile is secured to the side wall by means of a number of screws fastened to a supporting element connected to the side wall. One of the problems with this known arrangement is that the latter includes a substantially large number of connecting elements used in the assembly which is disadvantageous particularly since the profiles covering the cooling baffles require a precise installation and wherein relatively frequent mountings and dismountings of these profiles are thus undesirable. Furthermore, in the arrangements of the known type, it is rather difficult to maintain the clean conditions for the air-ducts especially in the connections of the profile with the vehicle floor.